Handmaiden Tales: Sabe
by DBKate
Summary: A Tiny Tale -- Sabe in the court of Queen Amidala


Category: Tiny Tales, Drabble, Vignette  
Rating: PG-13   
Archive: Anywhere, please take and share, just keep the header attached. Disclaimer: Lucas is God, I am Scum. And suing scum is an exercise in futility, I swear it. :-)   
Summary: A tiny Sabe tale. 

**------  
HANDMAIDEN TALES I: Sabe   
by DBKate   
[dbkate2@aol.com][1]   
------- **

The air surrounding the lower marshes was muggy that morning and Sabe tapped the blunt end of her bandashe'r against the soft ground, testing its stability. The marshlands were tricky; a relatively dry patch of soil could turn into a deadly pool of quickmire within seconds. 

She tapped again, felt hard earth and satisfied, continued her walk back toward Theed. 

The bandashe'r, a long, tapered metal rod capable of either great heat or sharp cutting, was the traditional weapon of Sabe's people and the only thing she took when she fled the court of her royal parents, both found murdered in their beds, her uncle's boots still splattered with their blood. 

Some said he was mad, but Sabe knew better. When he came to her bedchamber the night after the funeral, stinking of Cyrthian brandy, she'd picked up her father's bandashe'r and put it to good use, searing her rage against her uncle's leering face, scarring him for life. 

She fled then, lowering herself out her chamber window as he howled and writhed on the floor in agony, his guards already crashing their way through the door. Sabe ran and never looked back, stealing a transport ship and flying it until she ran out of fuel, coming to a flaming stop on the nearby planet of Naboo. 

She wandered into Theed, penniless, half-starved and filthy. Presented herself to the court of the Queen and knelt at the foot of Amidala's throne, begging for sanctuary, telling her of the horror that had befallen her family and home. 

She didn't expect any help, her parent's court and the Naboo had no alliance, but she received sanctuary ... and more. 

Amidala bid her to rise, her brown eyes filled with pity. "You will stay here, Sabe, and live with us, " the Queen said softly. She clapped her hands. "Yane ... Eirtae, show our new sister her quarters. " 

She was immediately given a hot bath, food and clothing, and Sabe wept against the linens that night, swearing eternal loyalty to the Queen and all of Naboo. 

The next morning, she was declared a handmaiden of the court and assigned as undercover bodyguard to the Queen. Never again was mentioned Sabe's uncle or her suffering, but she alone was allowed to carry a concealed weapon beneath her robes, the very bandashe'r that had saved her own life so many times before. 

She wore both with fierce pride and kept a keen eye on all who approached her Queen. 

She wasn't particularly fond of the synthsilk cloaks and lavish dresses of her station, but she put up with them, for Amidala's sake. She much preferred being dressed as she was while outside -- in an old oversized tunic that flopped over black leggings and a comfortable, worn out pair of spacer's boots that left behind their muddy mark wherever she went. 

Smiling, she wondered if the Queen sent her on these outdoor missions because she knew how much Sabe preferred them to sitting at court, staring at all the various ambassadors and courtiers while counting off Jawa in her head, trying desperately not to yawn. 

The nighttime was much better, such as it was that evening when she and the others got to sit with the Queen and talk over the day's events, sometimes laughing, sometimes in somber reflection, as they helped Amidala out of the endless and weighty finery of a monarch. 

Amidala, Sabe quickly discovered, had a very good sense of humor and a penchant for little pranks, many of which Sabe found herself on the receiving end of. Scowling, Sabe always vowed revenge, then burst into laughter with the others, relishing every moment of her newfound happiness and freedom. 

There was gossip aplenty as the court of Naboo was filled with young courtiers, many of them handsome and clever and the Queen enjoyed hearing all of it, but never participated in the scandalous retellings the other girls loved. 

"Marlad has sworn to win Lady Kael, even if he has to kill ten fambaas in paying court to her, " Yane whispered as she helped Amidala out of her outer robe and into her chair. "That's what I heard this morning." 

Eirtae snorted. "Pshaw. Marlad is so stout, just mounting the poor beast will be enough to kill it. " She carefully began to undo the Queen's cumbersome headpiece. "Besides, I heard she has her eye on Lord Tarlot." 

"No!" they cried in unison. 

"Oh, yes. Can you imagine?" 

"I can imagine his wife tearing her eyes out with her fingers," Sabe said dryly. She turned her attention back to Amidala. "Will my lady be wearing her shift or sleepshirt this evening?" 

"It matters not, Sabe. You may choose." The Queen closed her eyes with relief when the last of the headpiece was taken off and Sabe began to undo the tight braiding that held it into place. "You might want to leave in the topknot, or we'll just have to redo it in the morning." 

"As you wish, but I do not mind redoing it if it makes my lady more comfortable this evening." Sabe picked up the thin metal comb and began to swiftly undo braid after braid with an effortless hand. 

The Queen laughed. "I think being bald would be the most comfortable." 

Sache and Rabe gasped in horror. Yane was scandalized. "My lady! Here we are just dying for hair like yours and you talk so. Why, we'd give anything to look as beautiful as you do day after day." 

Amidala wasn't impressed. "So you say, but you don't have to put _that_ on your head day after day," she said pointing to the huge headdress that lay on the nightstand. She looked into the mirror at Sabe and grinned. "Here, I will prove it to you. Sabe, of your kindness, fetch that headdress over there. The Crowning Day one." 

Sabe obeyed and hauled over a bulky, nearly meter high monstrosity of a crown, laden with enough jewels to ransom half the planet. 

The Queen's eyes twinkled. "Now, put it on and tell my ladies here how wonderful it is to be dressed so day after day." 

With a groan, Sabe obeyed and the other handmaidens squealed with laughter as she began to falter beneath its weight. "Ack! It feels as though my head is being pushed into my neck," she cried, flailing her arms in circles. "Goodness, it weighs as much as a Bantha!" Sabe laughed along the rest of the room as she continued to windmill and wobble in a desperate attempt to stay upright. 

"Wait," said Rabe, looking at Sabe strangely. "My lady, of your kindness, look here at Sabe for a moment. Here, my dear, let me help you." She steadied Sabe and held her straight in front of the mirror. "Why, look at her! She looks just like you, my lady. Look, everyone, she could be twin to our Queen." 

"Oh, please," Sabe scoffed angrily. "Don't insult my lady so." 

Amidala peered closely into the mirror. "No, Rabe is right. We could easily be mistaken for one another. Tis truly a marvelous thing." 

Sabe shrugged and struggled out of the headdress with help from Sache and Eirtae. "If you say so, but I don't see it. I could just as much be mistaken for you as one might confuse a s'inana and a Wookie." 

But Rabe looked meaningfully at the Queen. "With the makeup on, she would be nearly indistinguishable. This might come in very handy one day, my lady, if danger should ever threaten the throne directly." 

The Queen nodded slowly. "But I would not subject Sabe to any peril such as that. Anything that must be faced, I will face as I am." 

Comprehension slowly dawned on Sabe. "My lady," she said quietly. "If ever that need came, I will gladly take your place, even at the price of death." She hesitated. "My father used to say that his life was not his own, that it belonged to his people, and that if danger threatened he must avoid it at all costs, not for his own sake, but for theirs." 

Amidala's expression turned thoughtful. "Perhaps there is wisdom in this, but fortunately, we have no need for such drastic measures. Not tonight anyway." She smiled at her handmaidens. "Tonight the most terrible thing we must face is getting out the rest of these tangles. It's your turn, Sache. Take up the comb and wield it as gleefully as you did when torturing me this morning with it." 

Sache obeyed and the others scurried about as Yane snatched up a small box that had been delivered in the morning by an aide to a foreign ambassador. "Oooh, how prettily this is wrapped, my lady." She stared at it with hungry curiosity. "Will you open it now?" 

Amidala sighed. "Honestly, my nosy one, do I have a choice? I know you will not sleep until you know what's inside, so, go on, see what it is." 

With a happy squeak, Yane began to tear at the wrapping, uncovering a delicately painted box. She lifted the cover carefully and peered inside. "Chocolates!" she cried and Sache nearly dropped the comb. 

"Chocolates!" they squealed and ran over to see. They immediately began to loudly argue over what sort of chocolates they might be and who should get what, and how awful it would be if they were all shredded chanonut, on and on until Amidala raised a sharp eyebrow. 

"I think we are forgetting ourselves, sisters." Amidala scowled royally at them. "_Who_ is the Queen here?" 

Yane blushed. "We were, um, just making sure they were fit for your consumption." 

Amidala pursed her lips. "Is that so? I think I'll take my chances. Bring them here." She crooked her finger and Yane brought over the box, her cheeks still bright pink. Amidala took it and carefully examined the contents as they all hovered around her. "Now, what are the square ones again?" 

"Caramel," said Sache. 

"Toffee," Yane insisted. 

Rabe shook her head. "Cream." 

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Amidala smiled at Sabe. "Let my twin here have her first taste of queenly privilege. Take this one, dear heart, and tell us what it is." 

Sabe flushed and shyly accepted the proffered candy. She carefully bit into it, then made a horrible face. "Shredded chanonut," she said, wincing as she chewed. 

Rabe burst out laughing. "See, my lady. Already has our Sabe saved you from a terrible fate." 

Amidala nodded, her eyes bright. "So she has. In honor of her courage, we therefore bestow the entire box upon her." She handed it to Sabe who shook her head, but Amidala closed her fingers tightly around hers. "No," she said softly. "It is yours." 

Sabe throat tightened and she bowed low. 

Together, they returned to their work and got ready for bed. Finally, the curtains were drawn and they each settled into their respective pallets, Sabe's placed at the foot of Amidala's bed, as was proper for the Royal Guard to the Queen. She sleepily ran a finger over the delicate carvings of the box of chocolates and then carefully placed it beneath her pillow next to her bandashe'r, and slowly, let sleep take her toward the morning, her dreams as always in her new home, sweet and peaceful and full of hope for good things to come. 

------- 

finis 

**Comments are as welcome as chocolates! [dbkate2@aol.com][1] ** THE JEDI APPRENTICE LAIR [http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Workshop/3293/ja/front.html][2]

   [1]: mailto:dbkate2@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Workshop/3293/ja/front.html



End file.
